Each body fluid absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, a sanitary napkin, a urine pad, an incontinence pad or the like has generally a body fluid absorbent article provided with a face sheet and a body fluid retainable absorbent element disposed under the face sheet. Such body fluid retainable absorbent element is conventionally fabricated from pulp e.g., flocculent pulp or synthetic pulp or fluff pulp, into which absorbent polymer is mixed in the form of e.g., particles. The absorbent element fabricated like this absorbs the body fluid with rather low speed. Thus, before the body fluid is completely absorbed into the absorbent element, the body fluid is moved to reach the ends or edges of the article, which may cause the body fluid leakage at the ends or edges of the article.
To cope with it, in these days, as a so-called second sheet, e.g., a non-woven sheet is disposed between the face sheet and the body fluid retainable absorbent element. This second sheet is generally used to promote the quick permeating of the body fluid toward the absorbent element-side before reaching the ends or edges of the article, which leads the function of protecting against the leakage of the body fluid at the ends or edges of the article.
On the other hand, Patent Citation 1 discloses a second sheet formed by bonding an upper layer and lower layer, each of which has continuous fibers in tows, through bonding patterns (See e.g., Patent Citation 1). This second sheet fulfills its own function, which is more improved than those of the conventional second sheets.
However, the following problem is found. Precisely, when the upper and lower layer, each of which has continuous fibers in tows, are bonded through bonding embossed patterns, the space between the fibers is decreased due to the embossing. This situation blocks the permeating of the body fluid, besides, damages the ability to retain temporarily the body fluid coming into the second sheet. Finally, this second sheet also cannot fulfill sufficiently its own inherent function.
[Patent Citation 1] Published Japanese translation of PCT international publication for patent application No. 2001-524399